As of today, security concerns on the web remain one of the highest risks for web developers and for owners/operators of websites. It is a continuous fight between hacker and developer, with the hackers being typically a few steps ahead of the developers. In order to prevent hacking, developers and owners/operators of websites must apply continuous security measures.
Content Management Systems (CMS) have been around for a number of years. Such systems allow the publication of content by users instead of website operators or administrators. Typically, a CMS system allows access to modify content through a user login form hosted on a website. The user can thus login to modify the content of the CMS. Such approach may be problematic as the content may be modified/edited through a web interface which may be hacked by another user or by one of the millions of robots which typically try to break the code using various methods.
A second issue of traditional CMS systems also resides in the login system. A user having a password to log in the CMS system may sign in from any computer which is connected to the internet. The security may be compromised as the connection is unsecured and not entrusted by the company or an authorized computer.
A third issue is that interface to manage the CMS systems may become incompatible when new browsers are introduced. This inconvenience means that many CMS systems fail at one point or another and need to be updated to be compatible with new browsers functions.
A fourth issue which is present in typical CMS systems resides in the updating of the WYSIWYG editor. Many sites are using outdated editors without the new functionalities that are being introduced with the new technology. Each individual site requires to be updated separately and without a centralized automatic update point.
A fifth issue is in regards to the traditional CMS systems which use the leading WYSIWYG editors which consist of thousands of files. Backing up thousands of files takes a lot of unnecessary time & space and makes it harder to keep site versions.
Thus it is believed that there is a need for a system and method for securely updating content of a Content Management System.